


a moth to a flame

by merlypops



Category: Deutschland 83
Genre: Alex loves Tobias but he's keeping a secret, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Love, M/M, Secrets, Set after Episode 4 'Northern Wedding', Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: All Alexander Edel had ever wanted was to feel loved for who he was.





	a moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic for this fandom before so please go easy on me!  
> I hope it's in character and that you enjoy it :)

All Alexander Edel had ever wanted was to feel loved for who he was. 

That was why Tobias meant so much to him. 

The older man was the first person Alex had ever met who actually seemed to _see_ him and to like what he found hiding beneath the mask. It was a shocking sensation – a mind-fogging mixture of icy vulnerability and undeniable wildfire lust – and Alex was addicted to it. 

Tobias was magnetic, be it his words or those gentle touches he bestowed in the quiet times when no one else was around to see. Alex was drawn to it like a moth to a flame but it didn’t scare him anymore; not when he had nowhere left to turn; not when Tobias had changed his life so completely. 

He made him feel wanted in a way that no one else did and it gave Alex the courage he needed to vent on those long nights when his frustrations at his father overflowed. Then Tobias was content to simply sit back and hold the younger man’s hand as Alex spat out his hatred for his father; for the General’s military base and ridiculous tactics, and every hateful thing he stood for. 

Tobias always distracted him afterwards, with kisses and the warmth of his body. It made Alex forget his pain and desperation for a moment. It made him feel wanted. 

Naturally there had been others – when a man was as wonderful as Tobias, how could there not be? – but Alex felt no resentment. Tobias had told him he was special and who was Alex to disbelieve him? The older man had never had any reason to lie to him before; not even the hidden emotions in Tobias’ face could disprove that. 

Alex knew there was a secret lurking beneath the surface, flickering with life but hastily suppressed, but he was certain his partner would confide in him in the end. Everyone had baggage after all – Alex of all people understood that – and on those nights when they fell into bed together and lost themselves in touch, Alex wondered if the hidden emotion was love. 

He knew Tobias would tell him when he was ready. 

That quiet certainty followed him in everything he did. 

The pair of them told each other the _truth_ and that was what made their relationship so special. 

It was a gift. _Tobias_ was a gift. 

Alex never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
